Crossing the Line
by ShadowHexx771
Summary: What if Brother Blood had defeated the Titans? Cyborg is dead, the other Titans are now brainwashed, tied to the HIVE and Blood. All the Titans except Robin and Starfire. What happens when two superheros cross the line that separates good and evil?
1. Prologue: Robin

**Author's Note:** Here's the starting of a new Teen Titans fiction! Now, this one will be told by Robin AND Starfire, so, every chapter it will switch. Such as, for the prologue, this is Robin's prologue. Next chapter will be Starfire's. But at the beginning of each chapter, I'll be sure to tell you who is speaking/who's point of view it is so you don't get confused.Blah blah blah. Anyway, this fiction is going to be more serious than some of my other ones, plus, it's more of an action kind of thing. But just stick with me, because I have a feeling this one might be a little longer.  
These chapters will be a lot longer than some of my other stories too, but these prologues are just short and basic, to get you into it.  
Hope you like it, and please leave reviews! Here you go, part one of the prologue for "Crossing The Line."

* * *

**Prologue: Robin**

They would always say that once you go bad you never go back. But I could never believe that. Sometimes being "bad" was just doing one wrong deed. Like stealing a pack of gum from a convenience store. No big deal, right? You can be forgiven for something like that, you can see what you did wrong and fix it. Wrong. Being "Boy Wonder" all these years had somewhat poisoned my mind. I had thought that someone who just crossed the line to evil only slightly could step back to the good side. Cover all their mistakes and move on. But what I didn't know, is how hard it was to just take that step back. That line between good and evil is supposed to be solid, clear. But with all the confusion in the world, it is hazier and hazier everyday. Especially considering the circumstances.

About two years back, Brother Blood had defeated the Teen Titans, right there at Titans East Tower. It had been awful, being bound there, watching Cyborg slashed to parts by Brother Blood. Watching everyone get brainwashed. It screamed so clear in my mind: _Cyborg was dead_. And Blood _would_ take over. I knew it, but I didn't want to listen to my own screaming within my mind.

I knew what Blood was planning, he was going to take _us_. The Titans. And everything about Cyborg he could get his hands on. We were going to be his little slaves, do his dirty work. If we couldn't do something about it. And at the time, we couldn't. The Titans East was already brainwashed, and I knew that we were next. We were taken to the new HIVE school, as prisoners.

There they tried to brainwash us. Beast Boy went first, they used no real force with him. Raven, however, took some time. Her well concentrated mind was hard for them to hack into. But, with the lack of meditation she had, the strength of her mind weakened over time. After about a week, she tried to resist so hard that her emotions took over. A HIVE member was killed in that chaos, but after the uproar, Raven was very vulnerable and they finally were able to hack into her mind. That only left Starfire and me. Beast Boy and Raven were now HIVE workers, they had no sympathy for us whatsoever. In fact, they would normally oversee the sessions where they tried to brainwash us.

Starfire was doing a good job of holding up, but I could see how it was wearing her down. Her green eyes held nothing after a few weeks, like she had lost her soul. I don't even know how I was acting. I just knew I was desperate to get out.

One day I got my wish. I don't know why, but an odd girl with silver hair walked into our cell one day. I found it extremely odd, because I knew she wasn't here to torture us. I'd never seen her before. She had taken a quick glance around and strode over to where we were bound. With four slashes of her hand, Starfire and I fell to the floor. I sat up on my knees and just looked at her. She smiled and took my hand, pulling me to my feet. She also grabbed Starfire, whom had been lying on the floor almost lifelessly. She heaved Starfire over her shoulder, looked at me, and then she was gone. My heart leaped in my chest as I realized I still felt her grip on my hand and she was pulling me. We were running. I looked down and couldn't see myself either. We ran right past the guards and they didn't do anything. I couldn't help but smile. We were escaping, _escaping_.

When we finally burst out of the doors, I felt like I could have kissed the girl. I don't know if I really did though, since I was so delusional. We reappeared as we kept running. I could hear laughing in my ears, and I think it was me that had been laughing. She led me right into Jump City and I felt grateful. The three of us stayed in a run down garage for a few days. I guess she had been making sure we would recover. I remember that for the first few days, she'd always talk to me. I saw her lips moving, but I never heard anything she said. She'd just sit there, let us sleep, feed us. Then one day she was gone. Just like that. And she didn't come back. I haven't seen her since, and that's saying something, since it's been two years.

Starfire and I improved dramatically just after being out of the HIVE for a week. She had almost been acting like her old self, though I know she had been terribly depressed. We had nowhere to go after that. It'd be to obvious if we went back to the tower.

So, that's how our lives as criminals began.


	2. Prologue: Starfire

**Prologue: Starfire**

When Brother Blood decided to take over, he really took over. It wasn't the normal hunger for money, which is what most of the criminals are after, no... it was a hunger for power. He wanted total control. And that's what he got. Every other week a new city or town would fall to its knees. Jump City was the first. Without the Teen Titans keeping him under control, he was free to do what he wanted. You may ask, why didn't Robin and I try to fight him? We knew we'd get beaten, that's why. Robin never told me how he planned to free our friends or how he planned to take Blood down. The only thing he'd say was, "We must keep our friends close, but our enemies closer." I was never really able to comprehend the meaning of that, because I was so confused on who our friends and enemies _were._

Over the two years that we had escaped the HIVE, we had to lay low and work our way up. Robin led me through every plan, even if I didn't completely understand the purpose of it. He was patient with me, and the reward we both gained from that was that I finally had a better grasp on grammar and some of the deeper meanings to things on Earth. And I finally understood what Robin was doing.

We had found a new hideout, new clothes, and a new mission. We wouldn't be the good, save-the-day heros anymore. We'd be quite the opposite. We'd be the outcasts; the criminals. If you know how to be the hero, you know how to be the felon. It required basically all the same skills, but just different views. Instead, you'd be the one people were trying to catch, not the one trying to capture. Robin would tell me, "Once you step over the line that separates good and evil, you can't go back to being the hero." But I think he's wrong. I think you can go back, because he has proved before that you can. You may just hold regret for doing what you did, like I know he does. But we can't regret what we are doing now, we mustn't. We've gone "bad" to restore good to the world, if that makes much sense.

Our plan? Pose a threat to Blood, then he'll be begging for our companionship... you strike them when they're down, right? We just hoped that what we were doing would be enough.

I truly do miss our friends...

Winning them back is what will be hard.


	3. Chapter One

**Robin:**

"_RED ALERT! Break in on sector five! All patrol officers report to sector five!"_ A man's voice echoed through the building. I scanned the room, trying to find a way to escape. Starfire would be waiting on the roof, right where I had positioned her. Taking a tighter grip onto the blue substance, I scanned the room. Whatever it was, it was in a large tube, and it was glowing brightly. It made me nervous, I didn't want to break it, not knowing what would happen.

The footsteps from the guards were getting closer. There wasn't much time. I spotted a few steel rafters at the top of the ceiling and had an idea. Within the metallic wristband that was clasped around my right wrist, I had embedded a small grappling hook that would shoot out at the press of a button. With the tube of blue substance pressed against my body, I raised my hand and pressed the button, pointing the tip toward the rafters. The magnetic grappling hook shot up and attached itself to one of the rafters. I pulled on it, making sure it was stable, then pushed off the wall and pressed the button again. I flew upwards toward the rafter and swung around, making sure I landed safely on the top.

The officers had arrived just in time to witness my escape. I looked down at them and conjured a smoke bomb from my boot. I threw it down on them and with a little bang, the lower part of the room was filled with a gray haze. From my belt, I obtained an upgraded version of my old bo-staff. It extended at my touch and I shoved it upward, into the ceiling. The ceiling's tiles broke easily, making a hole I could easily slip out of. Launching my grappling hook once more, I was pulled up and out of the building. I threw in a treat for the officers, a small explosive, and scrambled to the other side of the roof.

Starfire was still standing guard right where I had told her to. She watched me come closer, her arms crossed. I didn't bother to give her instructions as I ran past her. I leapt off the building's roof, hugging the tube tightly as I started to free fall. Starfire caught on and jumped off too, falling straight down at me. She grabbed my free hand and we jerked back up again as she started flying toward the sky. We went up and up. We were an estimated two hundred feet above ground. This had been one of the plans. Steal it on a murky, cloudy day. Like today was. That way, we could disappear in the gray mass of clouds, shaking off any pursuers, if we had any.

It was very hard to keep your mind on the current mission when you were being pulled deeper into the clouds by someone like Starfire. Especially since being dragged behind meant you had a _very _clear view of under her skirt. I found myself blushing and mind stuttering as I tried to take my mind off of it, looking back down at the blue tube. Being Boy Wonder didn't stop you from being a teenage boy. Wait... I wasn't Boy Wonder anymore. Doing something like this for two years defiantly took that title away. Or did it? That was something that always kept me wondering.

"Robin," Starfire suddenly spoke. I snapped my head upward but then quickly lowered it again, since that embarrassing yet tempting sight was positioned directly above me.

"Uh... yes?" I replied, trying hard not to act nervous. C'mon, I still had my ego to look after. I couldn't fall apart because of that.

"We will be arriving at our home soon," She informed me. I smiled. She still had that new girl sound to her. I hope that'll always stay the same, it's one of the things that makes her even more cute and irresistible.

"Alright, thanks Star."

"You have not called me that in a long while."

"What? Star?"

"Yes."

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked, beginning to shiver. It was getting deathly cold up here.

"No. It just is... different," She said slowly, but then added. "But it is most enjoyable."

"I'll have to call you that more often then," I said. We hadn't talked like this in a long time. Between planning, training, researching, stealing, and causing some minor chaos, there wasn't much room for communication. I really wondered how Starfire could keep her emotions in check and how her powers were being able to stay at their fullest. Without much communication and contact, her emotions could be crumbling and I wouldn't even know. Maybe training was helping her, maybe it wasn't. It was always a mystery with her. She always kept me guessing. Perhaps I should be making more of an effort. I won't even tell her how I feel about her. But who could blame me? That was hard to do. I think that maybe I should make a little more... us time in the future. We are working so hard for our goal, I don't want us to be depressed heaps when or if we finally reach that goal. I never imagined this could be that hard.

I almost forgot about the tube and it started to slip out of him arms. Starfire had obviously been keeping a closer watch on it than I had.

"Robin... the tube..." She let out. I looked down.

"Holy sh-," I cut myself off as I caught it, keeping a firmer hold on it. I was still eager to find out what it really was. I squeezed Starfire's hand as I gazed at the glowing light coming from the blue substance. Starfire went into a dive after a few more minutes. The cool air blowing across my face made my eyes sting. She must have spotted our home, otherwise she wouldn't be so eager to get to the ground. "Star, are we-?"

"No," She said sharply, "Someone is following us."

"Huh?"

"Shh..." Man, she had really been on the ball lately. Even I didn't know someone had been behind us, and normally I was the one who noticed everything. I had been spacing off to much lately, which was stupid, because we were so close to getting them back. So close... Brother Blood would go down... _soon._ I just knew it.

Starfire brought me closer to her as we continued to dive downwards. We were almost face to face and she pressed me against her.

"Starfire... what?" I let out, confused. She nodded toward the tube and pulled me closer, so it was hidden bewteen us. Smart thinking, Star. We finally landed on the ground by the bridge that led into Jump City. I pulled her under the bridge, giving her the tube. I looked up into the sky, after a moment I saw a figure appear just barely in the gray sky. The figure stopped in it's place.

"Do you have a clue to who it could be?" Starfire asked from behind me.

"No... but-," Then I stopped. Another figure had appeared right behind the first. The second person raised their arms in front of his or herself. I thought I saw something come out of the person's hands and in a split second, the first person fell to the ground limply. "What the hell was that?" I breathed, as the person hit the ground. I looked back up and the second person was no where in sight. Starfire touched my shoulder.

"Robin, what did you see?" She asked, poking her head over my shoulder.

"I'm... not sure..." I got out of under the bridge and walked over to the motionless body with caution. Starfire pranced along behind me. The body had a dark blue cloak wrapped around it's body. My first thought was Raven. I crouched down and turned the body over gently. This was _not_ Raven. In fact, it was a young boy that had a mass of messy rust-colored hair. There was a choker on his neck that held the HIVE crest. I narrowed my eyes. "Brother Blood is attempting to spying on us."

"Is this... bad?" Starfire asked, looking down at the boy with concern. He looked like he was only thirteen or fourteen.

"Not at all," I replied, a smile tugging at my lips. "In fact, it's perfect. He's heard of what we're doing. If he is trying to spy on us, that means he's trying to find a way to bring us down. That means we have him feeling threatened. We are backing him into a corner, Star. Our plan is working." She sat down on her knees and fingered the crest on the kid's choker. She pulled off the choker and inspected it further.

"It's a tracker..." She stated, crushing the crest. I twisted a few strands of her hair around one of my gloved fingers.

"Let's go home," I said.

"And the boy?"

"Leave him. His "schoolmates" will find him later," I said, turning away from the boy. "Besides, we need to find out exactly what that stuff is," I nodded at the blue tube, "And why Blood wanted it." Starfire and I had been researching a lot, having to figure out who Blood was connected to and associated with, and what he wanted to get his hands on. Our job was to steal what he wanted, and to eliminate those who were critical to keeping him in power. _That's_ how we were getting his attention and_ that's_ why we were so wanted, especially in Jump City.

"Alright," Starfire replied, offering me her hand. I wove my fingers in between hers and I was once again lifted into the air.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading. These first chapters may be a bit more boring and sloppily written. They are mainly just to introduce everything that the prologues couldn't. So, stick with me. Thanks for the reviews so far, and I hope for more.  
Until next chapter!  
-Claire


End file.
